thepinkslipfandomcom-20200213-history
Till death do us part
The morning following An ambitious plan. The squads wakes up and decides to head to the commons for breakfast, Rixkey have a certain cafe in mind. They relish in the alien and strange, yet renewing meal. Shortly after breakfast Rixkey begins feeling ill, the squads doc, Ian takes a look at Rixkey back aboard the ship. He concludes a highly dose of radiation in Rixkeys blood. Further investigation shows Rixkeys room is also contaminated. Concerned of foul play, the squad will seek aid, while Judy will check the security footage on the ship, while the squad venture into town in search of supplies and a doctor to proper diagnose and treat Rixkey. While Rixkey goes for the doctor Wobbles and Ian goes to the merchant district to do some shopping (giggles). The two finds a highfashioned shop and spend the better half of an hour in here, after which they continue for a guided tour, as Rixkey were on days before. The visit to the doctor unveils an almost lethal dose of uranium/plutonium inside Rixkey. After paying the treatment fee, Rixkey leaves the clinic, recovering fully within a few days. After the doctor visit and tour, the squad meets up back at the ship, they found a bulletin board at the local market, where they found a Red Alert. The bulletin specified a moon base, that had gone silent, beside a distress call, as it were outside of Reckoning jurisdiction, there were freelancers required for the task. Leaving Mirrage, the squad were ready to use their FTL drive to make the jump towards the moon base. Before the jump, Rixkey shut down all but critical life support, and asked Judy to meet him in the core room. Rixkey confronted Judy that he knew it was here that had poisoned him. Judy confessed, and clearly told him she wanted him dead for the betrayal on Gehenna days before. They tried to initiate combat, Judy were faster, and held Rixkey at gunpoint. Though she had no interest in killing him here and now, that seemed needless. Judy gave Rixkey the option to stand down, the wraith infuriated by her schemes tried to attack. Two gunshots to the head ended the "duel" in a second. Rixkey laid dead on the floor. The rest of the squad arrived puzzled of what had transpired. Judy explained the ordeal, Wobbles whom also felt betrayed by Rixkey on Gehenna, accepted the wraith raiders faith. Ian who remained on board the ship at all times during the events on Gehenna, where still puzzled at the events that just had unfolded. The squad decided to space Rixkey in a honorary matter, before continuing towards their objective, to the moon base! Arriving at the small moon orbiting Juniper, a gas giant on the fringes of Reckoning space. The squad landed to find the base in flames, distant gunshots could be heard, though nothing to be seen from the outside. After a scan of the base they had a blueprint, and quickly planned they tactical entry. After gaining access with Wobbles delicate touch, they roamed through corridors until their scanner picked up lifeforms in a dead end part of the complex. Inside a security com room they found a dead tech, along with a strange woman, almost akin to Valkyra or the Weavers they saw on Mirrage, but she was different, darker perhaps more enigmatic. She presented herself as Sitte Galone, her memory hazed, though clear in the present, the past were an enigma. The squad took Sitte along with them, and she helped them purge the base of a Rootdog infestation. The Rootdogs had besieged the base, and injected lethal doses of pathogens into the air-docs, infecting the local crew. The squad fought through the base, only to arrive a moment too late, for the Rootdog scientist leader to escape, while taking down a larger part of the complex in flames. The squad found the generator core in the complex unstable, and rushed to stabilize it. At the generator room, they quickly understood that the core could be stabilized, or retrieved. Retrieving it would however cause the base to be utterly destroyed due to the meltdown of the generator. The squad decided to retrieve the core, and flee to their ship, they thought it be better for any infection still lingering here, to be destroyed alongside the base. The squad just made it off the moon, before they could see the base implode. They rushed towards the nearest Reckoning station, claiming their reward, even though the base were beyond redemption. Weary and weathered the squad went to Akron, a nearby trade space station, orbiting The Barrens, for a bit of restock and rest.